being in love is awesome
by finnhudson
Summary: RPF: Cory tells Lea he loves her for the first time.  Written for my best friend on tumblr Phoebe who wanted a Monchele I love you drabble! I am in no way associated with Lea or Cory.


_this was written to fill a prompt by my friend phoebe on tumblr (canadian-hulk there, she's cory-sexual here) who wanted a lea/cory 'i love you drabble' hope you enjoy!_

_i am in no way looking to make profit off of this, i do not own lea and cory. this is just my monchele imagination. _

**xoxo**

He doesn't know exactly when it hits him. One day he's just laughing with her about some joke Kevin told and the next he's looking at her in a whole new light. His stomach is suddenly twisting and his mouth is suddenly dry and holy crap _he loves her._

The revelation hits him like a ton of bricks.

Suddenly he can't be around her anymore. The way she smiles at him, the way she taps his arm when he says something she thinks is funny, the way she is always touching him in between scenes, it's too much. He tries to stay away from her, he really does, but he can't because it hurts more than being around her.

She tells him that they're best friends, and that he can tell her _anything_, but he knows he can't tell her, he won't. He's not that kind of guy, he can't be, the one that falls for his amazingly gorgeous leading lady. The same leading lady who cried for hours when she broke up with her boyfriend and the same one that every guy in the cast has complimented at least once to the press and always has guys falling all over for her. His confession would mean nothing.

He knows that someday he'll move on, once all with Glee is said and done, but for now he's forced to be around her everyday, kiss her, hold her hand, and he wants, no he _wills _for it all to be real, and sometimes he thinks that maybe she might feel the same way. But than she lets go of his, the cameras shut off and she walks away from him with a small goodbye and a cute smile and his heart falls.

One day he decides that he's just gonna do it. He's gonna tell her and she gonna know. Because her knowing and not feeling the same way is better than he never knowing, at least that's what he tells himself as he approaches her trailer.

"Oh hey Cory!" She exclaims, exiting as he comes closer. She smiles and walks slowly towards him, giving him a smile.

"Hey Lea. Can I talk to you for a minute, it's kinda important." He says and she nods, looking slightly around the lot, before leading him to the stairs of her trailer. He looks around, checking to make sure they're absolutely alone (the last thing he needs is Chris or Dianna popping up out of nowhere, _needing_ to talk to Lea.)

"So what's up?" She asked, breaking the silence that had covered the two. He snapped out of haze and looked at her, her eyes were wide and small smile covered her lips.

"I need to tell you something and I don't care if you don't feel the same or don't know how to respond, I just need you to know so that ten years from now I won't regret never telling you." He says, all in one breath. Lea nods slowly and he knows that this is the beginning of the end, it's now or never.

"Ok..." she looks confused and Cory sighs before taking a deep breath.

"I love you." Lea gasps, her eyes widening and her hand covering her mouth slightly. Cory sighs in response, looking towards the studio so he doesn't have to see her reaction any further.

"You..love me?" She says softly, and he looks to her. She has tears in her eyes and she biting her lip nervously (something she does quite often.)

"Yeah Lea, I do, I have for a long time. I just never knew how to tell you because I never thought you'd feel the same way and I wouldn't want to get involved with my co star because it could ruin things, but I had to tell you and-"

She cuts him off with a small, soft kiss. It's not the first time they've kissed while not being Finn and Rachel. Way back when the show first started he had kissed while they were in Australia and they had almost slept together, but both had stopped the other before it could go any further. Now kissing her though, he never wants to stop.

"I think I love you too." She says when they break apart. He's about to kiss her again when Mark approaches from the studio.

"Guys, Ryan wanted you on set 15 minutes ago, let's move."

He says but before they can respond he's already halfway back to the building. This time when she grabs his hand as they walk he lets the feeling of his stomach twisting and his heart beating fill him to the fullest. Being in love is awesome.

**xoxo**

_hope you enjoyed! please review!_

_xoxo_


End file.
